If Love's A Fight
by Ooo-shiny
Summary: A series of oneshot songfics about Young Justice. Probably short and sweet. A mixture of season 1 and season 2. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. 3rd chapter: 2nd season Spitfire!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**Announcer: Final question for a billion dollars. Do you own Young Justice or Evanescence?  
**

**Me: Ooo! Ooo! I know! I know! No!  
**

**Announcer: Ding Ding Ding! You're the winner!  
**

**Me: Yay!  
**

* * *

She loved him. Well, at least she _thought _she did. She'd never had a friend like him, she'd never been in love, and she'd never _ever _expected to fall in love. But he was so _perfect; _almost like it was in his nature.

But there he was, laughing with that black haired girl; _flirting _with her! And she was accepting it! Falling in love with him! Did she know? Did that...girl know his secrets as well as she did?

Did he flirt with every pretty girl that came his way? Artemis, that girl, and her; Barbara Gordon?

But then again, maybe the relationship she thought they had was false. Just like all the stories he had told her at first about his scars? Just like the stories about his disappearances?

That's what the relationship was. It never was, never will be.

Did he care? Did he have no shame? Did he see her?

Oh no. He, the mighty boy wonder, had everybody, including her, fooled.

Then the black haired girl smirked at something he said, and moved past Barbara.

_'Look,' _She thought. _'Here she comes. We better bow down and stare at her.'_

But if Barbara's relationship with Dick Grayson was false than so was that girls. And their relationship was never there. Would never be there at all.

And to some extent that satisfied Barbara.

But...he had...betrayed...her. He had fooled her. With his identity, with those scars, with his flirting. No, he had everybody fooled.

She was fooled.

But without the mask...he had nowhere to hide...

What if she told him...she knew?

What if she told him she saw through his lies?

She knew the truth. Would that change things?

She knew who he was. Would that change things?

No, none of that would change things.

She didn't love him anymore.

Because it never was a relationship, never would be a relationship. He had betrayed her. He had everybody fooled.

She moved away, tears in her eyes.

_'Why are you crying?' _She wondered. _'It never was. Never would be. He isn't real. And he can't save me.'_

And as she walks by him, holding in tears, and he looks at her, completely clueless, she can't help but think, _'Now you're everybody's fool.'_

* * *

**Can you guess the song? There's a hint up there! ^ I'll tell you in the next sonfic! This is set before season 2. At least three reviews please! I know, short, but what the hey, I don't really care.  
**


	2. Fall

So, yeah, sorry if this stinks. I was at girls camp and broke my wrist and-enough of that. Long story short, I'm writing one-handed.

So...yeah, time for the worst part.

Disclaimer: You idiots think I would own this?

* * *

Fall.

It's such a simple word, and used all the time. But still, he hated it. He hated the way he cringed just slightly when it was said. He hated the way _that _memory would replay when he fell. He hated being suppressed by that childish fear.

Some didn't know.

Some tried.

Some knew just how much it hurt.

The team didn't know, couldn't know. He trusted them with it, but Batman didn't. They wouldn't try to hurt their little brother, never. Just the thought of that would horrify them. The little bird was theirs. They wouldn't intentionally try to hurt him, he knew that, but sometimes he just wanted to scream.

Wally and Roy knew, but sometimes they just...forgot. He knew they wouldn't try to hurt him either, but he knew for them, sometimes, it was so easy to just...let it slip.

And Bruce. The one person who understood what it was like to watch them die. He knew what what it was like have their faces haunt his dreams. He knew what it was like to have wounds that wouldn't heal. He knew what it was like to have pain that's so...real. He knew what it was like to have something that time wouldn't erase.

He was grateful for the team, for not knowing. Because if they did, they might not see Robin, they might see an orphaned circus freak.

He was grateful for Wally and Roy, for pulling him back on his feet, even when he didn't want to stand again. He was grateful for their teasing smiles, and Wally telling him that it's okay to be different.

He was grateful to Bruce, for taking him in. He was grateful for Bruce, because he cried, Bruce was always there to to wipe away his tears. He was grateful to Bruce because when he screamed, Bruce fought away his fears. He was grateful to Bruce for holding his hand, and staying with him until he slipped into sleep.

But some small piece of him couldn't believe they were gone. How could they be gone if they still held part of him?

All of him?


	3. Forever

So...you know how long it took me to find a song? And I still feel like It doesn't fit them.

Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice, It wouldn't be on hiatus for SIXTEEN WEEKS! If I owned Train, I would be rich and wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

* * *

Forever.

He loved that word, and wanted to have it with Artemis. He wanted forever. No matter how long he had with her, Forever couldn't be enough. Because otherwise, there would never be enough time. He was going to ask, ask her to marry him, before Dick lunched that stupid plan. Dick was Wally's best friend. So why was he doing this? He, of all people, should see how Wally felt about her.

Should see that the hard part would never be over.

Should see that he was turning into Batman.

He wished that Arty would forget them, forget the world, and just be with him.

But he hadn't asked yet...so there was still one step left.

He had thought that by leaving the superhero lifestyle behind, they would never have to go through that again. Never have to go through carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders again. And he had thought that without that weight, love would shift his way.

If he asked her, sincerely, would she except? Would she want to spend everyday with him?

Would she? If he just spoke those two words, Marry me; would she? Would she be willing to spend forever with him? That is; assuming he ever got the nerve to say it.

And would she say that one word?

Would she say yes?

He could never feel like just being together would allow him to be close enough to her.

He couldn't wait for the day when she'd wear white, and he'd continue to wear out the words 'I love you' and 'You're beautiful'.

He couldn't say he missed when they were teenagers, not getting along, and not realizing she was his spitfire. But finally, finally, the wait was over. They both had love figured out, and they knew they were perfect for each other.

And how how he wanted to ask her.

Wanted her to say yes.

Would she be happy with him?

He wanted to make her happy.

Forever.


End file.
